


Loki belongs to Thor

by Donya



Category: Thor 2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Thor 2 Spoilers, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor reclaims his ownership of Loki by rough fucking.</p><p>Thor 2 spoilers. Based on that fucking scene that made every fanfiction writer go like WHOA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki belongs to Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Again, it contains Thor 2 The Dork World spoilers.

Thor had enough. Loki was free out of prison for not more than five minutes and somehow he already successfully annoyed Thor beyond reason, his dry wit, his pathetic games, shapeshifting, Thor already regretted his idea. He should have let Loki rot in his prison cell, let him mourn their mother, allow Loki to think about his last words spoken to Frigga. Loki of course sensed Thor's exasperation, read his mind, yet still had to push further, he could never stop, could he. Asgard was doomed, their mother perished and Loki thought it was the time for jokes, turning into Steve Rogers, mocking his rightfulness. Thor had enough of this.

He pushed Loki against a pillar, clamping one hand over the Trickster's mouth, finally silencing him, holding his neck with the other hand. It might be something he really missed, having Loki, all of a sudden so defenceless, beneath him, at his mercy.  Darkened eyes glaring at him hatefully but they both knew how little it took to break Loki. Thor definitely missed that. There was no time to lose, anyone could see them, it was the worst moment to reclaim his ownership- although it could prevent Loki from planning to betray Thor. Remind him who he belongs to.

Thor could make it quick. The hand supporting Loki's neck moved down, Thor remembered how to unlace Loki's trousers, not completely, just enough for what was to come. He managed to bare the Liesmith's buttocks, never breaking the eye contact, hoping to see resignation or regret in those green eyes. He enjoyed nothing more than this change- when Loki finally lowered his head, shut his eyes closed, in shame.

No time for a sufficient preparation or oil. Quick movements of two spit-covered fingers had to be enough. Loki winced at the stretch, it's been a while, but still he watched Thor, as if daring him. Pointlessly, Thor already decided. He removed the fingers from Loki's uninviting entrance and freed himself. Without any preamble, using his left hand and a knee, he raised Loki enough to enter him, pressing him against the cold pillar. Loki whined into his palm, pulling at his restraints, the handcuffs digging into his wrists. He surely knew it was hopeless to fight Thor once he made up his mind. 

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor, either not to fall down or to actually help Thor, hoping to make him finish sooner. Thor gladly obliged, thrusting in forcefully, letting Loki taste his anger. He felt how much Loki was shaking, he saw tears marking the pale face- it was a privilege to make Loki be honest, at last, now Loki was not lying, he really was in pain. Good. Exactly what he deserved. Thor made sure to miss the sweet spot, it was not supposed to pleasant for Loki. Fast, punishing thrusts, someone could see them, it was as alarming, as it was arousing. Loki stared at Thor pleadingly now, as if tearful eyes would could grant him some leniency. Not this day.

Loki writhed in his tight embrace, whimpering and crying, wetting the palm still covering his lying mouth. Thor held his hip in a bruising grip, that was his intention- to leave marks on Loki, have him recalling this moment, make him feel Thor for days. It would be hard for him to mock the Thunderer- when his body would be still sore. Loki had to be reminded that he was nothing- nothing compared to Thor.

The danger and muffled sobs only added to Thor's arousal, he felt his release nearing. He wanted to savour it, savour Loki's defeat but it was not the right place, not the right time, thus he did not hold it back any longer. With a low groan, he welcomed the overwhelming wave of pure pleasure, spilling inside his brother. Loki sighed, relieved that it was over. As soon as Thor could breathe again, he let go of Loki, gasping and trembling. Wasting no more time, Thor straightened himself and helped Loki do the same. Used, aching Trickster accepted that, now quiet and pliant. Everyone, regardless of their inner strength, everyone can be broken and forced into obedience, Thor was glad that he found a way to break Loki.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Thor 2 last night, slept for like 3 hours but I had to write this, that scene, everything is Thorki and everything hurts.
> 
> This film is so sick, Loki is so damn priceless, every scene with him is pure gold. Loki and Thor are so painfully good together, I just cannot with those two.
> 
> 100 kudos, thank you!


End file.
